A Patch of Heaven Gentleman's Club
by Linira
Summary: Weiss sighed. "This is not what I expected my first managerial posting to be, but I'm sure father thought I could learn something from it, or he wouldn't have sent me here. Yang opened her mouth, but Weiss beat her to it. "I can fire you, you know." Normal Life AU. Weiss is sent to manage the titular club, where she meets a dancer, an accountant, and her new best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Origins of a Businesswoman**

_**A/N:I wish I could say I wrote this as a tribute to Monty, but I just heard the news less than an hour ago. As someone who never met the man, I feel it'd be almost disrespectful to say I missed him. I won't disrespect his family's loss by saying I do. I will say that there's less talent in the world now, and that no one will ever quite be able to animate like him. RIP.**_

_**On a less serious note, I hope you enjoy the story. I feel like it's not my best work, but I tend to be rather bad at getting things started. Hopefully once I get the story going it'll be better.**_

* * *

By the time she was three years old, Weiss Schnee knew what she was going to do for the rest of her life. She spent every day for the next five years reading up on her career choice, watching all sorts of supplemental videos, and browsing every website she could find to learn everything there was to learn.

Unfortunately, as it turned out, the Sailor Senshi were not only refusing to accept recruits at the time, but would not be accepting any for the foreseeable future, due to a lack of existence.

Therefore, the logical thing to do was to work towards her backup career choice. Luckily, this was nipped in the bud after only a month of planning when she asked her father for directions to Diagon Alley.

After triple checking to make sure that bounty hunters were a real thing, she set off to be exactly like her favorite blonde hunter. However, her plans were once again foiled when she tried to convince her mother to get her a suit of power armor for her ninth birthday. After having her mother sit her down and explain to her that, while bounty hunters _do_ exist, they didn't tend to be like her personal favorite. Weiss decided that she wouldn't let this deter her, and went about learning to be a proper bounty hunter.

Of course, one of the presents she received that year threw her off that path by showing her a _much_ different blond bounty hunter.

Next, she decided she wanted to become an adventurer. After the third shopping trip wherein Weiss refused to try on anything that wasn't green, her mother suggested they go on a series on girls-only camping trips.

As expected, two days in the woods with only her mother and Winter for company quickly made Weiss reconsider her career choice, instead deciding to pursue a career that would keep her as far away from nature as possible.

However, it was still a very big surprise to her father when she walked into his office during a meeting and asked him how she could be a businesswoman.

Naturally, as soon as his meeting was over (Weiss sitting in on the remainder to absorb all the knowledge she could) he began grooming her to take over the family business.

* * *

For the next few years, she was trained in everything from project supervision to advanced finance, with her father providing more specific lessons, such as how to spot embezzlement, how to keep a seedy business far from the public eye, and how to identify good and bad workers. After her twelfth birthday, she moved on to advanced classes, taught by a personal tutor hired by her father. Said tutor had also been her father's professor during his college days. Once even he had taught her all he knew, her father decided it was time for her to begin getting some practical experience in the workplace.

The day she turned sixteen, she began her internship at one of the Schnee Conglomerate's offshoot branch's main office. She only managed to work there for six months before one of her 'superiors' decided to offer her a promotion. A rather significant promotion. Naturally, he was quite surprised to learn that the girl he'd intended to groom as his protege was also the CEO's daughter.

The next place was much lower in the pecking order. It took her the better part of a year before they decided to shuffle her up the chain of command. The next place did the same within three months, despite being on an entirely different continent.

Her final posting found her at Winchester Plumbing, a business so far removed from the conglomerate that it took even her father three full days to figure out if he owned it or not.

Despite that, it took her less than a week to coerce, sweet-talk, and blackmail her way to the top of the company.

Upon hearing this, her father lapsed into one of his brief moments of self-reflection, and realized he was truly frightened by his daughter's potential. He knew that with the connections she already had at his office she could easily do the same to him, brushing aside any resistance he would muster with the careful touch of a true businesswoman.

He couldn't have been prouder of her. However, he didn't feel ready to retire. So, he decided to do what he should have done years ago; give his daughter a true position of command in his company. Granted, he'd have to find a place far enough from the main HQ to keep her at bay, but not far enough as to alert her to what he was doing.

He mulled over the issue for days before finding the answer in a report of recently acquired assets from the last merger. The distance was perfect. Granted, it was smaller than most of the businesses he'd placed her at, but that was to be expected for a first command post. He had his secretary begin making the arrangements.

* * *

On her eighteenth birthday, Weiss Schnee walked out of her father's office, drove to the nearest airport, and boarded a plane bound for the isle of Patch. She watched the HQ until it faded from sight with a smile on her face.

Finally, she was escaping her father's shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dawn of the First Day; Far Too Many Hours Remaining**

_**A/N:Sorry bout the wait. I dont really have internet at my house, and I've had the flu. Don't really feel like going out, y'know?**_

At three in the morning on the island of Patch, there were very few businesses open. Even the fast food restaurants seemed deserted at this time of night. You could be forgiven for thinking that the island was a sleepy community, instead of the standard tourist trap that seemed to fester on islands like Patch. However, you'd be wrong. Patch had it's share of bars. It had a nightlife, however subdued it tended to be.

For years, one business in particular had been a cornerstone of the island's nightlife, and of course garnered quite the reputation as a tourist trap. This greatly annoyed the owner, an old but kindly man named Dustin Sellers, who felt that all those who shot him dirty looks and murmured about his club were jealous that he'd managed to capitalize on the one factor Patch was missing that any good tourist trap had. Unfortunately for him, years of slowly building resentment against him and his lifestyle turned into an eager influx of customers, investors, and employees as soon as a competitor came to the island. Said competitor arrived in the form of Hei 'Junior' Xiong, a small-time athlete who, having enjoyed his fifteen minutes of fame, decided to rest on his laurels living on the island. Within his first month, he picked up on the current business climate and decided to open his own club. The er... imaginatively-named Junior's Club immediately began taking over the nightlife, due in no small part to an aggressive ad campaign featuring several of Junior's old coworkers. In only a few months, Mr. Sellers was forced to take out several loans in order to keep his business afloat. It was too little, too late. He chose to take his money and leave the island one day, allowing the bank to take control of the club. It was quickly sold off to a prominent businessman, and included in his merger with the Schnee Conglomerate.

* * *

In a sharp contrast to the usual clientele, a young woman stood outside of The Patch of Heaven Gentleman's Club, checking her directions for the third time. Surely there'd been some kind of mistake? Around her, flooding out of the club in droves, were men. There were some close to her age, but the majority of them were as old as her father, if not older. Some of the men were attractive, some looked horrible. There were men of all races, sizes, and shapes. However, she noticed they all shared a common trait; not a single man passed by without staring, or making a pass at her. Normally, she felt a bit of a surge in confidence whenever anyone flirted with her, but having a large group of men leering and making comments just made her angry.

Pursing her lips, Weiss Schnee waited for the crowd to disperse before she walked in. Didn't want any bystanders getting the wrong idea, after all. She certainly wasn't scared to go in. And it would only be natural for someone to be anxious about their first time going into a place like this. It was normal for people to feel intimidated by the unfamiliar.

Discarding ('_or rather, derailing'_, Weiss thought with a grin) that train of thought, Weiss steeled herself and walked through the door.

She needn't have worried. The front door led into a spacious lobby, with a bar and several tables. The decor was simply splendid, the carpet being a deep purple that looked incredibly lush, the walls were painted a soft black, with framed pictures of the former owner posing with various celebrities interspersed with newspaper clippings every few feet. At the far end of the lobby was a large set of double-doors, with a small sign above them that simply said 'Dance Parlor.' Said doors burst open, and Weiss instinctively took a step back. Through it came three women; one was short, though still taller than Weiss, and looked far too young to be in the club, one was fairly tall with black hair, and was subtly helping the third girl, who was apparently weighed down by all that hair, walk. They seemed to be in the midst of a conversation, so Weiss decided to wait until she was noticed.

"-got to stop with these graveyard shifts before it kills you!" The young one lectured.

The blonde straightened up for a moment. "Ruby, I'm not going to die from a few long nights. I can handle it. Besides, it's the best thing for the club, right?" She asked, turning to the girl helping her walk.

"Closer to the only thing we can do, to be honest."She glanced at Weiss, and continued on, clearly expanding for her benefit. "Junior's got us beat every way we turn. The only way we're staying afloat is by staying open later than him." She cleared her throat. "So, uh... we can't really afford to hire anyone right now. I'm sorry."

Weiss froze up at the stares sent her way. The blonde's eyes swept up and down her body, and her face went rather pale. "Uh, Blake? Didn't you say the new owner was coming by today?"

Weiss steeled herself and took a step forward. "Actually, I'm just the manager." '_Seems like Blakes been doing my job since the owner left. It's time to establish my place here, and that means getting her in my corner.'_ She took a quick glance at Blake. '_Standing up straight, no obvious reaction to the revelation, no stuttery apologies... intimidation 's out of the question. Time to test the waters a bit.'_ "So, you've basically been the manager for the last few months in all but name, right?"

"Yes." Blake said simply, a small smile playing across her face.

Weiss allowed herself to smile. '_Bingo. Pride in her work, there's my way in.'_

"That's great! Having someone with your knowledge of the business and experience working with everyone should make my job much easier."

Blake was openly smiling now, and the kid- Ruby, Weiss remembered- wrapped her into a hug. Weiss stepped closer to the blonde and held out a hand. "Weiss Schnee. And you are?"

"I'm Yang Xiao-Long. Nice to meet ya." She grabbed Weiss' hand and shook it with a surprisingly strong grip for someone who was so clearly exhausted. "You can probably already tell what I do around here, huh?" She laughed gesturing toward her chest, Weiss joining in with a chuckle.

_'Yes, that's certainly obvious enough. Shoulders back, easy smile on her face, her body's tilted subtly to the best angle. Definitely takes pride in her appearance. Something else though..._' Weiss let her eyes sweep Yang's body once more. '_Is she flexing? No, definitely not. She's just that well defined, hm? Clearly works out a good bit. Pride in her athletic ability too, then.'_

"Well, with arms like those, I'd say you're the bouncer, right?

Yang's eyes lit up as she smiled at her new boss. "A sweet-talker, huh? Guess I'll have to watch you around Ruby." She chuckled then, Weiss joining in, slightly surprised at how easily the chuckles came.

"Speaking of which..." Weiss turned to Ruby, holding out a hand. Ruby took it and shook her hand excitedly.

"I'm Ruby Rose. It's great to meet you!"

"Likewise. Now, I'd love time to get to know you all better, but I wasn't able to sleep on my flight, so I'm a tad tired. I was told there was an apartment in the back?"

After getting the keys from Blake, Weiss let the girls out and locked the door. True to her father's words, the apartment was a far cry from the style of living she was accustomed to. However, she was sure she'd become accustomed to it in time. As she drifted off to sleep, she had only one thought in her head. _'Well, I might be out of my comfort zone, but that's not stopping me from making this work. I refuse to go crawling back to father.' _


	3. Chapter 3

**B-Baka!**

Weiss was feeling rather ambivalent towards the previous owner. On the one hand, he'd kept personnel files on all his employees. On the other hand, he'd clearly not cared to keep them businesslike in the slightest.

Frankly, she was getting tired of reading the phrase 'nice rack'.

She tossed that particular file aside with a sigh. This left only three files, those which she had purposefully left for last. Yang's, Ruby's, and Blake's.

Blake Belladonna. Incredible body on her, could barely believe she wasn't a dancer.

Basically runs the place, even though she's technically just an accountant. Granted, you won't be hearing me complaining any time soon. Really attached to Yang, and Ruby seems to always be just a step behind her, like a lovesick kid. Have to remember to encourage that when I can, wouldn't mind getting to w-

Weiss rubbed the bridge of her nose, and flipped a few pages forward. Something she'd learned over the last few hours was that her predecessor had a _very_ graphic imagination and no shame whatsoever.

That being said, he clearly had quite the way with words, though she was almost certain that Ruby wasn't that flexible.

About halfway down the last page was where she found the next scrap of relevant information.

Almost every time I've been here, I've overheard her talking about some new, expensive purchase she's made. A bit of digging turned up no rich parents or anything else of the sort, and she is in a perfect position to line her pockets. Normally I'd investigate, but the merger's coming up and I'd rather not give the Schnee's more bargaining power than they already have. Shame, though-You can do beautiful things with a bit of blackmail.

Weiss closed the file with a huff, and took a few minutes to steady her breath.

She was really starting to dislike this guy.

That being said, she'd be sure to keep an eye on Blake. If Father ever heard someone was embezzling from a business she was managing...

She'd rather not even think of it.

She sighed and picked up Yang's file.

Yang Xiao-Long. Our biggest crowd-pleaser, I'd swear she earns three times what the other girls own for half the time. Lord knows why. It can't just be that rack of hers. Although, it's clearly incredible. I mean, it's got-

Weiss raised an eyebrow, and skimmed through the remaining pages.

The next four described Yang in great detail, and made Weiss consider buying the larger girl a taser.

A small paragraph at the end of the last page mentioned that she was fiercely protective of Blake and Ruby, and speculated about the history between the three.

With a sense of great dread, Weiss picked up the remaining file.

To her surprise, the only thing in the folder was an index card.

Ruby Rose. Yang's sister.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at that. _'Going to have to keep that in mind from now on.'_

She's far too young to work at a place like this, and yet she's always here. Checked the payroll too, and she's on it. According to Blake, she's a secretary for whoever runs the place. Could have sworn the bitch smirked when she said it too. I'd fire the both of them, but I can't have Yang quitting on me. Need to bury the stuff about her age, at least until the merger actually goes through. After that, I'll go relax on a _real_ island paradise and let whatever schmuck gets the place handle it.

Weiss sighed. _'I'll have to talk to them about this at some point. Can't let any scandals get out, after all. This place already has one foot in the grave.'_

A few minutes of searching provided her with Yang's number, to which she fired off a quick text.

**[Hello, it's Weiss. Could you come in an hour or so early? Need to discuss some things with you.]**

The reply was nigh-instantaneous.

**[No problem. I'll be there at four.]**

Weiss sat back in her chair, and rubbed away her headache.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clever Girl**

_**A/N:I, uh... I don't know fashion. Btw, I know I violated the schedule I just made, but I didn't think the chapter I posted yesterday should count, so I banged this one out today. Check my profile for my new poll, if you could. Adios.**_

Weiss had just finished reorganizing her predecessor's files when the knock at her door came. A quick glance at her phone showed that Yang was a tad earlier than she'd said, but it could only be her or Blake, as they were the only employees with their own key.

"Come in, it's unlocked." True to her expectations, it was Yang who walked through the door.

To say she was impeccably dressed would be doing her a severe disservice. She was wearing a snug brown leather jacket Weiss vaguely recognized as being from a brand Winter had been infatuated with the year before. It had been unzipped _just_ far enough to offer a glimpse of cleavage, most of which was covered by a lush-looking undershirt that perfectly matched her eyes. A pair of crisp jeans completed the ensemble.

"Alright, you got ten seconds of staring. Any more and I'm gonna need a raise."

Weiss' eyes snapped up. _'Smiling. She doesn't mind me looking; she knows she looks good. That being said, can't start the meeting with a disadvantage. Compliment time.'_

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to stare, I've just never seen anyone pull off a Delincuenceara jacket quite like you do." _'Add in the sheepish smile, and...' _

Yang sent her a thousand-watt smile. "Well, thanks!" She rearranged herself into something resembling a businesslike stance. "That being said... you called me here about Ruby, right?"

Weiss let no trace of her surprise show on her face. _'She's much smarter than she lets on. No point in trying to redirect or soften it; she'd probably see right through it.' _

"Yes. I thought you'd appreciate me asking you, instead of going around behind your back."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Mhmm. Well, ask away."

_'No hesitation, no signs of nervousness... Either she doesn't care if things change, or she's certain they won't. Considering how protective she's said to be, she'd probably care if I fired Ruby. The way she's acting, she doesn't really know what to expect from me... So she thinks she has a trump card. Hm. She could quit, but whether or not she's the best dancer, her alone walking out wouldn't kill the place. She knows Blake would follow her, then.' _Weiss allowed her eyes to stray a bit, sweeping them over the larger girl. '_Not just that. I'd be willing to bet there's not a doubt in her mind this will go her way...'_

"So, how many people told you they'd walk out with you if I fired her?" Weiss gave a winning smile, and a wry chuckle. _'Couldn't hurt to throw her off a bit.'_

Yang didn't flinch, showed no surprise whatsoever. "Everyone I could get on the phone since you asked me here."

_'A show of power immediately. Knows what she's doing, huh?'_

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I just wanted to check and be certain you'd filled out all the appropriate paperwork for her to work here, and make sure her hours wouldn't be interfering with any schoolwork."

_'Add in a quick smile, annnd'_

Yang twitched ever so slightly, but Weiss noticed. Her stance relaxed slowly. "Oh. And you decided to text me instead because-"

"I assumed it would be more prudent. You are her guardian, after all. Surely you would have only been more concerned if I called her in without you?"

_'Keep the smile on, make sure you look more obliging than condescending.' _

"Of course." Yang's hand went straight to her hair, and began playing with it absentmindedly. "Uh... sorry, by the way. Just wanted to be careful, after the last guy who ran the place, y'know?"

_'Laugh, roll your eyes, but come back to eye contact.' _

"Oh, trust me, I know. You never had to read his personnel files."

Yang let out an awkward chuckle, and removed her hand from her hair. It seemed to take quite a bit of effort. "Well, ah.. anyway, Ruby's working her way through college at the moment, and she gets her class schedules a few weeks in advance. Will that be good enough notice if she actually has to miss work? She's never had that many conflicts before, so it probably won't be that bad this year either."

Weiss didn't let any of her surprise show through, though inwardly she huffed at her predecessor's inability to mention that anywhere.

'_Obviously proud of Ruby. Play off that a bit, you'll be in her good graces for weeks._'

"College? That's pretty impressive. How early did she graduate?"

Yang grinned. "Yeah, that's Ruby for you. A real genius. Hey, look, I want to make this up to you. How about I show you around the club, and then I'll buy you breakfast?" She glanced at her watch. "Er... lunch?"

"That'd be great." Weiss let herself chuckle. "So, how'd you know I hadn't taken a look around yet?"

"You don't seem the type to walk around in sweatpants, so I figured you'd been reading files since this morning. Which'd mean you hadn't ate either, right?"

Weiss took a quick look down at herself and confirmed that she was indeed still in her sleeping attire.

"Seems you're right. Let me just get changed, and I'll be right out."

Yang flashed her a quick smile. "You sure you want me to leave?" She batted her eyelashes and winked.

_'Is she flirting with me? Wait, of course not, she's probably just joking around.'_

Despite years of experience talking her way to the top of every company she'd laid eyes on, Weiss had never really used her looks to her advantage. In fact, she'd never learned how to casually flirt. While she'd had her fair share of paramours over the years, they'd been, without exception, either arranged by her father or from the upper echelons of society, and thus had been rather old-fashioned in the courtly sense. She'd never been flirted with at the other businesses she'd worked at by virtue of her naturally serious disposition, which tended to ward off casual suitors.

Naturally, this meant she'd never been exposed to casual flirting in any sense... except for the dime-a-dozen 'romance' novels her mother and Winter had always been fond of, and that Weiss definitely didn't keep a box of in her closet.

So, when faced with the only time in her life Weiss actually wanted to reciprocate casual flirting, it's completely understandable that she might've overdone it a bit.

Smiling, she stepped closer to the larger girl, gave her a wink while looking up at her through her lashes, and trailed a hand down one of Yang's arms. "For now. I'm sure I can come up with _all_ sorts of things a _big, strong_ girl like you can help me with later, though."

Three very interesting things happened to Yang in the next moment.

1-Her breath hitched.

2-She turned a shade of red usually reserved for various vegetables.

3-She took two very quick steps away from Weiss, nearly tripping over herself as she went.

She gazed at Weiss, her eyes wide as plates while she brought her breathing and blushing under control.

"Al-Alright. You definitely win that round. No flirting with the boss, got it."

Weiss smiled, and inwardly berated herself for overdoing it.

_'It was fun, though.'_

"Hm. In that case..."

Yang straightened up."Oh, right! My bad." She walked through the door, shutting it tightly behind her.

Weiss smirked at it for a moment, then walked into her room to get changed for the day.

She could already tell this was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Schedule Slip;The Musical!**

_**A/N-Sorry that this took so long to update, but I was essentially throwing a tantrum. You see, about a week or so after I posted the last chapter, my main laptop quit. I ended up losing my outlines for the next three or so chapters, this one included, my txt file with all my vaguer plans and jokes on it, and even a fucking floor plan I'd drawn up for Weiss' club. **_

_**Seriously, I made a fucking floor plan. This had been the one fic I'd ever done any real planning for, and losing it all really pissed me off. I also lost about half a chapter of the RWBY Tapes, which is why it took three months longer than I expected to get it started. It was a damn good chapter, too.**_

_**Anyway, I finally got off my ass, quit my bitching and redid the plans. Might put the floor plan on my Tumblr, if enough people wanna see it. Link's on my profile.**_

_**Rant's over. Check my poll, review, and check the other update I did today. Expect another double post before Friday! Love you guys, see ya later.**_

Weiss gathered her wits about her, and stepped outside.

Yang was fiddling with her phone as she leaned against the wall beside her door.

She raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

She grinned. "It took you that long to get a T-shirt and jeans on? I was starting to wonder if you'd forgotten about me."

_'Hm. Real smile, seems pretty relaxed. Probably still trying to make up with me for assuming I was going to fire Ruby. If I act like it didn't bother me, she'll probably be pretty grateful.. on the other hand, if I show that it bothered me, she'll probably be nicer to try and apologize. Decisions, decisions... '_

If there was one thing Weiss had learned throughout her life, it was that it was much easier to keep your story straight when it was the truth, or at least mostly the truth.

It had been true the time she and Winter had tried to convince mother that it had been the Aliens who ate all the cookies earlier, so they should still get dessert.

Mother hadn't fallen for it.

It had been true when she'd tried to convince her father that Winter's best friend Lilac had gotten lost on her way back to Winter's room from the bathroom, wandered into her room, and promptly gone into cardiac arrest which forced Weiss to give her CPR, which handily explained why he'd walked in to check on her and found their mouths mashed together, with her hands all over the other girls chest. (How was she supposed to know where she was supposed to press on? She'd only seen the technique in movies, after all.)

Father had merely pointed out that her story didn't cover why Lilac's hands were on Weiss' chest as well, then sent the mortified girl home and had a long talk with Weiss about her sexuality.

Which, in retrospect, had really ended surprisingly well. Father knew a surprising number of business contacts with cute daughters.

Which just proved her point; it was easier to tell the truth than to keep up with a million tiny lies.

So, when she saw the tell-tale signs of an apologetic Yang, she'd decided not to act like the larger girl's earlier implications had bothered her.

So, she threw on a cheeky grin, and leaned back against her door. "I dunno about that, you're pretty memorable, Yung. Er... Yag?"

Yang put on a pout. "You're kind of a jerk, Wendy."

The two chuckled, and Yang gestured around her. "If I'm gonna give you the tour, I may as well start it now. This here is our combination dressing and break room."

"I did go through here last night, you know."

The room was fairly large, with two doors at either end of the southern wall leading into the Dance Parlor. Another door in the center of the wall had a small sign beside it, reading 'Main Stage Access.'

The décor, Weiss was pleased to note, looked just as good with the lights on as it had last night.

Several curtains were set up in the corner, for what Weiss could only assume to be changing rooms.

"Well, yeah, but it's not like I can just skip it. Over there-" She said, nodding towards the door Weiss was leaning on. "Is the manager's apartment. She's kind of a jerk, but you'll be fine. Just kiss her ass as much as possible."

"Noted." Weiss nodded at her.

"Now, if you'll follow me..." Yang pushed open the nearest door, leading them out into the dance parlor.

There was a large main stage, and two side stages in the opposite corners of the room, by the door leading to the main lobby. The stage to Weiss' left had another door beside it, which Yang began walking towards.

"This is the main 'dance parlor'. Where people come to watch me shake my stuff."

"Right." Yang chuckled at Weiss' terse answer, and the obvious discomfort she felt.

"In a way you'd understand-" she began, grinning at the flash of anger on Weiss' face before she quashed it down. "This is basically the showroom, where the customers take a good look at everyone. When they find someone they like, they can ask us for a private dance. That's how we make most of our money. You, on the other hand, make money by getting them to buy us drinks and food, as well as making them pay the cover charge, or admission fee. You get me?"

Weiss glared. "I am aware of how the business works. I'm not sure _why_ people choose to spend quite that much money at places like this, but-"

Yang clapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, don't get all snippy, I'm just having some fun with ya, and trying to help out a bit."

Weiss sighed, and looked into the blonde's smiling face. _'Well, she doesn't seem to _think_ she's being patronizing, so it's possible she's really trying to help.'_

"I appreciate it. Is the tour over yet?"

Yang seemed to pout at her tone of voice, then her face lit up.

"Not quite! Here is where the real magic happens." She pushed open the door, and led Weiss into a small room, with four doors leading to smaller rooms in each corner.

Weiss wrinkled her nose. "So, this is the private dance area?"

"Yep! Come on, I'll show you why people spend their money here." The blonde winked.

"Erm... no thanks."

"Eh, party pooper. So, you seen the kitchen yet?"

A quick walk back through the parlor led them to the main lobby, where Yang hopped over the bar and went through the door into the main kitchen, Weiss choosing to head through one of the side doors instead.

Inside were several large ovens and refrigerators, as well as other machines whose purpose Weiss could only guess at.

"Yeah, we've got pretty much any food that can be fried here, and hot wings, of course. Lemme tell ya, it kinda sucks to have some asshole break the no touching rule and have to wipe hot sauce off you."

"Uh-huh. What about salads? I could really go for a salad."

Yang paused in her tracks and turned to her.

"Weiss, no one eats salad at a strip club."

"Not even-"

"Not even the dancers." Yang let out a quick laugh. "This shit is some of the best exercise you can get!"

Weiss sighed. "Fine. Is there a good salad place in town?"

"Eh... Sure, why not. They probably have salads."

Weiss glanced at the blonde, and for once didn't think her next words through.

"You suck."

Yang smiled widely.


End file.
